Kyoya's Jealousy And Tamaki's love
by RozalaR
Summary: My first fanfiction. A little story about how Kyoya feels with Tamaki being all over Haruhi all the time. there might be spelling errors, but that's because I'm not a native english speaker.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy!". Something, or rather someone was constantly yelling for me from upstairs. To say the truth, I was beginning to get really pissed at Tamaki and his endless reguests. How the hell would he think I, the very busy Kyoya Ootori, would have the time to babysit a fool like him?

"Moooommy! Kyoya can you hear me down there?!"

He yelled at me again. When he behaved like this, he really reminded me of some selfish brat, not even capabel of tieing is own shoes! Now that I think about it, could he even tie his shoes? I wasn't exactly sure anymore. "MOMMY!" His voice echoed in my tired ears once more, only this time, louder. I sighed as I stod up to see what he wanted of me. "I'm coming now, daddy." I said that, even though I disliked the nickname he wanted me to call him so badly.

The whole reason to it might be that the whole 'dad' part, makes me feel down. The only thing it does to me, is reminding me of my real dad and my two older brothers. Somehow it still has the power to upset me even now.

I went into the guest room he was currently using, of course without feeling the need to pay me for it. Acording to him, this was part of being in the Host Club, we had to share when he needed something, but when did he share things with other than Haruhi? Man that guy sure knows how to piss me off. Of course I wouldn't tell him, I have to seem loyal. He family is very important, and it could be of use to me later on.

"Mommy is here." I said holding in a sigh. "Finallllly! Me and my teddy was feelling lonely without Haruhi in town!". He replied after I got her all for his sake. That he could even say that to me at that point in time, pissed me off even more that it normally would. With the rising anger in me, I couldn't manage to hold in the sigh anymore and sighed loudly. "Was that really the only reason you called me all the way upstairs again, Tamaki?" I said while correcting my glasses placement on my nose. As annoyed as I was, I still did talk in my usual calm voice, but this time it was indeed more difficult for me. "Yes of course!" He said loudly while rising from the bed to sit down instead of looking like a child that couldn't sleep when his dad told him to. "I miss my little Haruhi! I mean, maybe she was blackmailed to go somewhere else! I am sure of it! Haruhi would never wish to leave me like that!"

Of couse she would want to leave a fool like Tamaki, he was the one who forced her into all of this. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't blackmailed Tamaki, I belive she is in Osaka right now." I already knew that after a bit of researching I did last night. Apparently, she went to Osaka to visit some friend of hers, and maybe also to get a break from all the commotion in the Host club, I think everyone would like a break from that. But for Haruhi, it must be must worse, since she's the target of all Tamaki's attention recently. It's like she's all that's on his mind all day, his precious 'daughter'. But I already knew that I had witnessed the beginning of their blomming love, but not only that, I did also soon begin to witness my own jealousy building up inside me, and I didn't like that feelling at all. I wouldn't let anyone know that though, it would put an end to my good name and reputation, perhaps it would also ruin my chance to impress my father, and take over the company after him. That was atleast still my main goal, I wouldn't let someone as immature and annoying as Tamaki ruin all that I had worked for in my whole life. No, I wouldn't let him take that from me. "Ehm... why are mommy writing and staring in his notebook so intensely right now?" I then noticed that he was right, I was writing down useless thoughts I had at that momment, and it looked horrible on a blank paper.

"I was? Well I was just.." At that moment I couldn't find anything. any exuse at all to tell him. I just stared blankly in silence at the teddybear huggin freak infront of me. Soon after I looked into Tamaki's deep blue eyes. "What's the matter Kyoya? You're acting distant. Are you getting sick now?" A silence fell over the room again until he continued talking. "Oh It must be because of MOI! I made you worry so much about Haruhi that you that you stayed outside in the cold, cold white snow, waiting for her to return home from horrible Osaka!" He said something so stupid, so off topic it actually surprised me that he could even be so stupid. "No Tamaki, it's not quite like that, actually not like that at all. I was just thinking about something I have to attend to in about a week or so." I lied to him, I've done it so many times before, but this time it was like my words had a hard time reaching out for him. It wasn't that I wanted to say anything, I'd rather stay silent, but I know that would never work with Tamaki's mind. I hated telling lies, but right now I couldn't be honest to him, I was a lier to someone who I actually cared for.

What I didn't notice was. that I was staring into his eyes again, with a silent gaze. That made Tamaki move out of the bed.

I was really surprised at what he did. Tamaki moved out of the bed and started hugging me really tightly with all his might and strenght. That made me jump a little in surprise and my glasses fell to the floor. As I tried to get free of Tamaki's, surprisingly strong grip, I took a step backwards, and felt something hard crack under my left foot.

A loud, cracking sound could be heard as I looked down, without being able to see much.

"Mommy! Your glasses!" Tamaki said in chok.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? My glasses..?" I tried to get my eyes to look clearly, but I was horriblely shortsighted. Even though I knew I couldn't see what had happend, I could still feel the intense pain in my damaged left foot. I could then feel Tamaki's grip lossen as he s atepped away from me. "Does mommy's foot hurt?" He saids if he hadn't even noticed anything yet. "Of course it does you braindead idiot. Could you actually try to think for a second before you open your damn mouth?!" I couldn't hold my anger inside anymore and said that directly to Tamaki. "Oh I... See.. Sorry for asking stupid questions. it seems you're bleeding now...huh?" Tamaki replied giving me a sad smile. "Seems I'm always causing other people trouble, never the opposide. I guess that's why Haruhi left me." He suddenly began talking about Fujioka again. Seems like she's always on his mind. I sighed looking annoyed. "Well you do really get on people's nerves very easily, Tamaki."

I noticed Tamaki looked at the floor as soon as I had told him my comment, that's to be expected when people feel guilty. "You know Kyoya.. I was so happy when you told me that you'd stay with me." After he said that, Tamaki smiled in a more truthfull way. "Huh? What did you just.. say?" I was surprised he would say something like that at a time like this, even though I shouldn't be surprised at it at all. This was Tamaki after all, our sweet Idiotic Prince of the Host Club. "I said I was happy you stayed with me! Actually, thank you Kyoya!" His smiled in his usual happy-go-lucky way. I wasn't really sure wether or not this smile could be fake or not. "Think nothing of it, I was simply doing my duty as a part of the Ootori family."

Even after my, almost negative comment, Tamaki still continued to smile like an idiot. "What's with that goofy smile?" I asked him, grinning a bit. "I was wondering if I could make you smile! Appearently, it worked!" Tamaki laughed in a sorta calm way. I quickly, stopped smiling, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Tamaki also stopped smiling and looked silently at me with a small gaze. "Why did mommy stop smiling when I told her how pretty she looks when she's happy?" He did it again. Asking completely obvious dumb questions. "Well why should I?" Theres nothing to gain from smiling at all right now. Then I noticed something I had overlooked. "Tamaki, you never told me I was pretty when I smiled?". "Oh you finally noticed it. Took longer than I had expected from someone as smart as you!". And just what was that supposed to mean?! Well anyways, I choose to ignore him. "Fine, say as you might but I won't pay attention if it's not something intelligent. Now Tamaki, if you mind, I need to stop the bleeding." Tamaki laughed. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Does it still hurt?". Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever think before he speaks, of course it hurts. "Well I wouldn't exactly say it didn't hurt at all anymore." I tried to give him a fake smile, though it didn't look that real, but it shouldn't matter when it's just an idiot like Tamaki. "Oh I see! so it doesn't hurt at all anymore? Great!" He said smiling happily. "What?! That's not what I said you dumbass!". I didn't even know why I said that, I had such a great control over things, but now it all seemed long gone, I knew that if I continued to insult Tamaki like that, we wouldn't be friends anymore. I wouldn't let that happen, he was important for my family bussiness. "Kyoya.. do you really think that way about me?" he said. "Ah! not it's not like that Tamaki, I just.. I just had a bad day, so I am kinda angry right now, I apologize Suoh". "Why are you acting so distant suddenly?" He said, and that's where I noticed it. I just couldn't bear to call him Tamaki anymore. Not after hearing Haruhi call him by that name all the time. I didn't want to be reminded of her. It made me so annoyed to see how well their relationship was, how cute, how romantic they could act at times.

I felt so jealous. I didn't know why at that point in time, and I didn't know what exactly I was really jealous about in the first place. Did I like Haruhi? Or was I perhaps just mad at being pushed out more and more from Tamaki's mind, his heart. I couldn't help but think that, and that just made me even more upset. "I'm not acting... distant?". "You did.. Mommy called me Suoh. Oh! Maybe Mommy has a secret twin! And that's why you're calling me Suoh like some stranger!". Yet again his stupidity surprised me. Even though I never really showed surprise on the outside, I did get suprised a lot, but I hate admitting it. "No, I don't have a twin brother, I only have two brothers, you do know of that right?" I sighed after delivering that line. "Oh I know! I just wanted to see if it would make you laugh. I remember the first time you laughed infront of me. Ahaha~ such a cute laugh you had back then, I hardly get to hear it you know. So I'll cherish it." He said smiling. I decided just to ignore his annoying comment and lead the conversation in a diffrent direction. "Well I'll return to you in a second, I suppose.". "Why Kyoya? are you mad at me now?" he asked. "Do I look mad?", "Well actually you seem kinda upset over something." I wondered how he could tell that I was upset, I didn't think I showed my real feellings, did I?". No Tamaki I am not upset, I just need to stop the bleeding, I told you that before but you kept talking to me so I couldn't." I the walked away without even waiting for a response, and then left Tamaki alone in the room by himself. As I walked away, Tamaki just sat down silently, looking like someone thinking very hard, which I don't think seemed like him. At all.


End file.
